The BroodLine
by Duplex8
Summary: Naruto is attacked at a young age and a heavenly being who has been watching him has protected him and will train him to get strong. Watch him get stronger and protect those who are precious to him. His heritage will be revealed very early and how will this affect him? Pairing: NAruIno


The Brood Bloodline

Chapter 1

It was another 'normal' day in Konoha

The civilians were walking, socializing and shopping. The children were running around playing, screaming, walking or talking. Ninjas getting missions, going to missions and coming back from missions. The Sandaime cursing at his paperwork and still thinking of a way to beat it. And of course a 7 year old boy with blond hair and whisker marks was walking through the streets acquiring hateful glares and insults from the civilians, truthfully he has grown immune to their accusations and merely brushing them off, on some occasions some drunk would appear with a bottle or nothing with him and throw anything he gets a hold of at him be it a bottle to a kunai. Yes this is the life of Uzumaki Naruto.

He was hated for a curse, a curse that was given to him without his opinion, something he had completely no control over. A curse that plagued him and his entire existence, being the 'container' of the Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi No Kitsune or as the villagers say 'him being the demon itself'.

The boy had no idea why he was hated in his village, why no one liked him except for the Sandaime, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. It puzzled him _'What did I do to be treated like this?'_ he asked himself. Not even his generation or any younger generation talked or even looked at him, he was hoping that when he starts the Ninja Academy he would be able to have friends, but his curse just followed him like a like a contagious disease, the kids of his age have apparently been told 'not to talk to him' and that 'he is an evil boy'. The kids would ask why but the parents can't tell their children due to a law passed by the Sandaime himself and if broken the punishment will be 'Death'.

He continued to walk, destination: Nowhere, he wore his mask of happiness so that the villagers would not think that they're winning 'to make the boys life miserable'. His mask was like a powerful Genjutsu. Nowhere to go he decided to go home to his apartment. Once he returned he made some Instant Ramen but had to wait for the water to boil which annoyed him, when it finished he made his ramen, ate and then went to sleep to await the next miserable day.

**The Next Day**

**Date: October 10 XXXX **(Sorry but the X's is the year and I don't know what it is okay)

Naruto was fast asleep until he heard "Let's kill that Demon once and for all!" shouted a villager. The boy forgot that today was his birthday. Naruto's eyes shot open and he sped across the apartment, he barricaded his door and his windows but not before slipping out to run and hide. He started running through the village and rather quickly a mob of Villagers and some Ninja with the rank of Chuunin formed behind him carrying random objects but mainly kunais. Some objects where flying past him as random objects where thrown at him, a kunai lodged itself at the back of his right leg and he quickly fell forward and rolled on the ground. He tried to stand up but with no avail, his leg was completely useless. The Chuunin Ninja knew what happened and quickly took this moment to attack, they sent shurikens flying towards the blond boy. Naruto saw this and tried to jump away, he dodged about 3/5 of the shurikens but the remaining just hit him across his body as he let out a blood curdling scream.

Unknown to all of them a powerful force have seen what they have done. He stood up from his golden throne which had different types of carvings, he had silver armor with a holy glow around him, his armor was composed of some unknown metal with dragon scales, his shoulder plates was of dragon shells, his gauntlets were scaly with dragon scales running on top of the gauntlet to his elbow where the materials ended and a spike protruding from the end, his leggings were the same but with just dragon shells running up his legs, His chest-plate had a logo of a dragon then going up the plate mostly metal but with some dragon prospects. His helmet looked like a dragons head. His eyes glowed gold with Fury, he grabbed his sword which had a black hilt with silver streaks of fire and the blade was golden, it radiated power. (Want to know what it looks like? google silver Rathalos Armor for monster hunter freedom unite)

**"ENOUGH!" **he shouted and disappeared from his place in a flash of light. To the villagers his shout sounded like a loud roar of thunder but was unmistakably inhuman, soon a bright light appeared from beside the bleeding blond boy and came a walking man in armor.

"Kami herself has sent someone to kill the demon!" shouted a villager and all the others roared in agreement. Said man glared at them with anger, he gripped his sword and was about to kill them but stopped when he heard a someone shout over the villagers.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!? The Sandaime stood before the crowd, beside him were some ANBU

"Hokage-sama, we were just finishing what the Yondaime started and are about to kill the demon" said a woman with pink hair "and Kami herself sent someone to dispatch the demon" she said with an smirk

"Silence Haruno, you may be part of the Council but you have no right to attack a civilian of Konoha and that goes for the rest of you" said the Sandaime, he glared at them then released his KI making the villagers and Ninjas shake in fear "ANBU arrest these people for breaking the Leaf's Laws"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" said an ANBU with a Boar mask

During all of this the armored man walked up to Naruto, removed all of the shurikens and the kunai which were lodged right into him. He ran his hand over the boys body and spoke an incantation and instantly his wounds which were still healing closed up and the color to the boys face returned and he sighed in his slumber. The Sandaime walked over to the man in silver armor "What is it that you need?"

"No need for formalities Hiruzen, I see that time has taken its toll on you now that you can't even seem to recognize me" said man in armor. Hiruzens eyes widened when he finally recognized the man "L-La-Ladon-sama? What are you doing here, the boy is still too young-" Hiruzen was abruptly stopped from his words when said ma put his hand up to silence him.

"Sarutobi, no disrespect old friend, but have you seen how they treat him? it's either I take him and train him or you tell him of his Heritage when he starts the academy and teach him so he can at least defend himself and I get to train him myself as I have done with his father and his ancestors as my descendant, the choice is up to you for I can not stand no longer when he is constantly attacked. Believe me Sarutobi when I say this, I will level this Village if my last Descendant dies." Sarutobi flinched when Ladon finished his speech

"I think I'll take the second one" Sarutobi said with a gulp because he knows that Ladon is more than capable to carry out his threat "Let's take him to the Hospital then" said Ladon

* * *

**A few hours later**

The boy was starting to wake up, he was grunting and moving in his slumber. His eyes shot open, glimmering sapphire eyes scanned the room and saw the Hokage talking to some ANBU. He tried to sit up.

"I want you to strip all those ninja of their ranks and have Inoichi to sweep their minds of any info about our shinobi system and replace all of their memories as life being a civilian, also have him lock their ability to use Chakra. The civilians, I wan-" Hiruzen stopped his sentence when he noticed movement in Naruto's bed he quickly told the ANBU "Go, we shall continue this discussion later, The civilians though have them locked up in T&I"

"Hai Hokage-sama" said an ANBU with a dog mask and gravity defying silver hair

Sarutobi quickly turned to Naruto "Naruto! are you okay!?" he asked with worry in his tone and gave the boy a bone crushing hug.

"Jii-san AIR! AIR!" he wheezed, Sarutobi quickly let go "ACK!" grunted the boy

"Sorry Naruto, but you made us worried" said the old man

"Don't worry Jii-san! wait what do you mean by 'us'?" the old man pointed to the other person in the room sitting on one of the seats looking at them with a small smile of amusement. He didnt have his helmet on so you can see his facial features, he had long golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes which glowed with power "Um Jii-san, who's he?" asked Naruto

"I can't tell you yet, but I will tell you once you start the Academy" said Hiruzen but gained a pout from Nauto "But I will be giving you a few scrolls with some Jutsu's in it and He will be teaching you" the boy's sapphire eyes once again widened and his trade mark grin appeared on his face "Really!?" he asked, Sarutobi simply nodded "YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" he shouted

"But you can't tell anyone about this and you will be moving out of your apartment and will live in a compound with him as he trains you and don't tell anyone where you live okay, but once you are a genin or you can fend for yourself through his assessment you can, okay?" he asked

"Hai Jii-san!" Naruto replied enthusiastically

At this the other person in the room stood up and started to chuckle "I think this kid will go far" he said "he will" answered sarutobi

"Hey Hey-" Naruto was stopped when the man spoke "Hay is for horses boy and yes I will train you to become strong, now tell me your name"

Naruto pouted but said "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!" he said as he put his fist out, he then looked at him "Umm whats your name?" he asked

"The name's Ladon, Namikaze Ladon, Dragon God" he said

* * *

**Ahh that's quite enough, please leave a review and tell me what you think. PM me or ask in the reviews and I will answer your questions or anything else you say everytime after the chapter. So that's it guys Ja Ne!  
**

**Duplex**


End file.
